Reculer pour mieux baiser!
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [T.S Geek x Patron, lemon chapitres 2] Pour se taper une personne c'est simple! Il faut la mettre en confiance, être gentil, lui montrer qu'on est là! Ouais ça fait mal à son égo mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut reculer pour mieux baiser? FINI
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde! Voici enfin le two shoot ^^ c'est un Geetron avec un lemon au chap 2! Bonne lecture et désolée si il reste des fautes d'orthographes! Le fanart n'est pas de moi mais de ma meilleure amie! (coucou Selma!)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas Dieu_**

* * *

 **P.O.V Patron**

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux après une nuit folle, comme à mon habitude j'avais géré. Je remis mes lunettes de soleil sur mes yeux. Je les avais posé sur la commode de ma chambre attitrée au bordel du coin. Je relevais doucement ma tête, avec un intense mal de crâne. Plus jamais faut que je fume ce que prend l'autre camé de merde avec une trentaine de shooteur…Mes plans culs dormaient encore défoncés par la fête d'hier. Alors voyons voir ce que je me suis tapé… Une dizaine de meuf, quatre mec, deux chats et un gosse. Tient il y en a quelque uns qui sont encore attachés. Un magnifique rictus malsain se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je jetais vite fait un regard à mon téléphone pour voir l'heure, 6h16min. Bon bah ça vas j'ai le temps de pioncer un peu! Les autres se réveillent vers 9h30-10h. Mathieu me laissait faire ce que je voulais avec qui je voulais à deux conditions :

 _1) Être là pour les épisodes et non défoncé._

 _2) Et être là pour le déjeuner, parce que apparemment on est une famille et donc c'est un moment de partage un truc du genre…j'avais décroché avant en matant mes pornos tranquille._

Je me calai contre une paire de seins d'un autre monde, des montgolfière même Nabila n'aurait pas fait mieux. Je m'endormis crevé en sentant des mains parcourir mon corps avec délicatesse, elles sont toutes mes larbins!

* * *

Je me réveillais dans le même état, à non avec une migraine encore plus horrible, comme si des centaines de catins m'étaient rentrées dedans! Je pris mes affaires délicatement pliées, par Tatiana sûrement, pour aller me laver. J'étais couvert de sperme,de sang séché et de larme je crois. Je pris mon temps ,savourant l'eau brûlante inonder mon être. Je m'habillais rapidement, prenant le soin de m'allumer une clope, inhalant un maximum la substance néfaste qui rentrait dans mes poumons, les rendant un peu plus noirs. Et je partis comme j'étais venu, un sourire aux lèvres, touchant le cul de quelques inconnus, enfin pour le moment. Je m'arrêtais comme à chaque fois à la boulangerie, achetant des viennoiseries, et, au bureau de tabac pour mes cigarettes. Je gravis les mètres qui me restais à faire pour arriver à l'appartement à 9h20 pile! Je déposai le contenu du sachet dans une assiette que je mis sur la table avec cinq verres et assiettes. J'en profitai pour me faire un bon café bien noir et corsé. Je finis par mettre le jus d'orange, les céréales, le lait, les toasts et la cafetière. Putain mon mal de crâne n'est pas passé! Faut que je prenne un médoc, ça devient urgent! Et bien sûr il y a plus de doliprane! Je soupirai bruyamment, dépité.

-Salut. Marmonna Mathieu, la tête dans le cul,cul dans le brouillard!

-Salut,Il y a plus de cachet contre les migraines? Demandai-je

-Non faut en racheter…

Il se posa sur une chaise de la table, humant le doux parfum du café avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-C'était bien ta soirée? Me questionna-t-il.

Je m'assis à côté de lui en soufflant.

-Ouais mais j'ai trop picolé et fumé…

-D'où le doliprane. Conclu t'il.

On ne parla pas plus attendant les autres . Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la boule de poil arrive en bâillant, accompagné du hippie toujours défoncé et du geek pas très réveillé. Ils prirent tous places, et on commença à déjeuner. Enfin pas pour ma part,je ne mange pas beaucoup… Les discussions ne volaient pas haut, faut avouer qu'on étaient tous fatigués.

-Il avance bien ton paladin? Demanda le panda au geek, faisant mine de s'intéresser.

-Oui!Mais j'ai eu un problème de connexion j'ai pas pu jouer toute la nuit…

-Encore heureux c'est mauvais de trop jouer! Rétorqua Mathieu.

-gros,vous auriez pas vu mon chien?demanda le camé regardant partout dans l'appartement.

Ils me regardèrent tous,s'attendant à une réflexion de ma part avec des regards terrifiés et suspicieux.

-Tu l'as pas _encore_ emmené à une de tes soirées?commença kigurimi-man, soucieux.

-Non, pas cette fois…dis-je avec un sourire pervers. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu,je me le suis tapé…

Ils ne dirent rien, habitués maintenant, sauf le geek qui frissonna, j'en jubilais.

-Il est à tes pieds ton chien! Remarqua le créateur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui t'as raison gros!

On soupira tous faiblement. Le déjeuner se passa sinon en général comme d'habitude.

-Bon, je vais aller m'occuper un peu de moi, ça fait des semaines que je suis pas sorti! Je vais aller au spa avec Antoine! Sur ceux je vous laisse! Panda je te confie la maison! Surveilles les bien, et évites que le patron viole quelqu'un! Expliqua Mathieu en partant se préparer.

-Tu peux compter sur moi!dit l'ursidé, fier.

-Bon gros, je vais dans ma piaule! Viens capsule! Continua le Hippie en appelant le phalus sur patte à le suivre.

-Je vais bosser mon nouvel instant panda! Fais pas de connerie! Me prévint t'il. Au moindre problème tu hurles,d'accord?reprit t'il en parlant au gamin.

Celui-ci acquiesça, finissant son bol de céréale en détournant le regard. Je me posai sur le canapé en soufflant.J'étais trop mal pour aller à la pharmacie et ma fierté en prenait un coup si je demandais de l'aide…Le geek finit son petit déjeuner et il vint s'assoir à l'opposé de moi sur un fauteuil. Il alluma la télé en me demandant bien évidemment mon accord, avant de mettre Pokémon. Les trucs qui sont censés ressembler à des animaux mais on dirait des sextoys ratés. Mais le pire restait quand ils parlaient, même un pute ne fait pas autant de bordel et ne gémit pas autant! Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais je somnolais à moitié. Jusqu'à ce que ma vue se trouble, que mon cœur batte le chamade résonant dans mes tempes, m'annonçant que je tombais dans les pommes. Je m'écroulais piteusement sur le sol dans un grand fracas.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux aveuglé par la lumière de l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était plutôt confortable, même agréable, mais aussi étroit que le cul d'un gosse. Je tournais douloureusement la tête pour apercevoir le petit, une mine assez curieuse et inquiète au visage. Je me disais aussi que j'étais pas dans ma chambre… Je tentais de me lever mais un bruit métallique m'en empêcha. La sensation d'être attaché me stoppa dans mes mouvements.

-Gamin , je peux savoir qu'est-ce que je fou menotté?lui criai je, en tentant de garder mon calme. Loin de là l'idée de ne pas jouer un peu aux sado-maso mais j'étais pas trop en état…

Il se crispa en tremblant, ses yeux devinrent humides par les larmes qui allaient arriver.

-C'était pour éviter que tu me fasses mal..et puis tu es blessé aussi…me répondit-il , peu sûr de lui.

Je fronçais les sourcils à ces mots, comment ça je suis blessé?! Maintenant qu'il le disait je sentais à quelques endroits le contact de l'air sur ma chair…apparemment il n'y avait pas que moi qui filais les coups hier! Et ça explique pourquoi je suis torse nu avec des bandages fait vite fait. Je soupirai, c'est mignon qu'il se fasse du souci mais c'est habituel…Je pense à quoi moi?! C'est pitoyable oui! Oh ressaisis-toi !

-C'est normal ça gamin! Tu veux bien me détacher?

-Non. Maître Panda a dit qu'il faut que tu te reposes. Me répondit -il, en se reculant.

-Mais je peux le faire sans être menotté. Repris-je.

Je soupirais une énième fois en voyant son visage terrifié.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-Promis?

-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je ne violerais plus tout ce qui bouge et qui a un père!

Il se détendit et il m'enleva enfin mes menottes rose en fourrure. Oh la petite salope il a fouillé ma veste!

Je massais mes poignets devenus ankylosés par le manque de sang circulant dedans, il avait trop serré, on voit que c'était un débutant…Au moins je portais encore mes lunettes et heureusement, vu l'était de mes yeux c'est préférable…Le geek me regardait avec sa toute petite bouille qui serait faire craquer un homme sans cœur, oui ça ne me laissait pas indifférent et alors? Regardez-le en face et osez lui dire non!

-Tu vois je fais rien. Lui dis-je ,en voyant qu'il reculait sa chaise.

J'observais un peu mieux l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était une chambre aux murs remplis de poster sur des jeux vidéo et des mangas en tout genre,un grand bureau où se trouvait plusieurs ordinateurs et claviers, une commode et enfin le lit où je reposais. Les peluches s'étaient retrouvées au sol, sûrement par ma faute…Je me calais un peu mieux, bien décidé à dormir un peu, avec toutes les courtes nuits que je fais…Je me tournais, lui montrant mon dos . Je rabattis la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules pour m'endormir tranquillement, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Je fis donc face à lui en cherchant une position plus confortable, où mon dos ne toucherait pas le matelas. Je le vis me regarder mi- apeuré mi- admiratif. Il bâilla un grand coup en frottant ses petits yeux, lui aussi n'a pas beaucoup dormit ces dernières nuits à ce que je vois!

-Tu veux dormir avec moi gamin? Lui demandai-je,mon éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Je le vis grandement hésiter, en pesant les pours et les contres.

-Tu vas me faire mal! Répondit-il, après mûres réflexions.

Je lui aurais bien répondu par une remarque ironique mais bizarrement je n'avais pas envie. Je voulais vraiment qu'il dorme avec moi, j'avais l'envie de le sentir tout près. Et ça me fit bizarre parce que d'habitude je m'en contre-foutais.

-Fais comme tu veux. Conclus je seulement

-Si-si je viens..tu me feras rien?me questionna t'il, en bâillant.

-Rien. Lui dis-je.

-Tends-moi tes poignets.

Je m'exécutais et il les attacha, j'allais pas le bouffer pourtant! Il a autant peur de moi? Quoique j'aime quand mes proies sont horrifiées. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par le petit rentrant dans le lit. Il mit la couverture, alla à mon extrême opposé, se trouvant à deux doigts de tomber du lit. Je soufflai dépité. Je le fis passer dans mes bras avec les menottes pour qu'il soit plaqué contre mon torse. Il se débattit en cognant dessus et en gémissant, les larmes commençaient même à arriver.

-Du calme je vais rien te faire! C'est pour éviter que tu te casses la gueule!

Il se calma instantanément . Il était toujours un peu crispé et cambré chose qui me fit souffler. Il posa sa casquette sur sa table de chevet. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes avant de se caler contre moi en soupirant d'aise. Il ferma les yeux chose qui m'incita à faire de même. Je sentais sa respiration régulière titiller mon oreille gauche ce qui me fit frémir. J'avais une folle envie de me le faire maintenant! Les bras attachés n'étaient pas un problème. Mais il faut que je prenne mon temps avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas plus apeuré et que je puisses me le sauter quand je voudrais. Et puis ne dit-on pas qu'il faut reculer pour mieux baiser?

* * *

Putain il peut pas fermer sa gueule?! J'ouvris mes yeux pour découvrir le petit se débattre en murmurant des complaintes. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes en tremblant. On peut plus dormir tranquille! Je le secouais un peu dans tous les sens dans le but de le réveiller. Il écarquilla les yeux en sursaut. Je soufflai lassé. Je fis passer mes mains sur son dos dans le but de le détendre, manquait plus que l'autre bouffeur de bambou se ramène! Il se calma doucement, surpris. Une fois ce mauvais rêve finit je m'arrêtai bien décidé à dormir encore un peu.

-Tu-tu peux continuer, s'il te plaît? Me demanda t'il timidement.

Non mais il m'a prit pour son larbin? Je baissai mon regard sur lui pour le voir tremblant et gêné.

-C'est pas souvent que vous êtes attentionnés et gentils avec moi..surtout toi… se justifia t'il, le regard fuyant.

Bon je fais une bonne action par an et apparemment c'est tombé aujourd'hui! Je m'exécutais sous ses soupirs d'aises. De toute façon il faut que je sois sympa et doux avec lui pour le moment! C'est l'étape une! La confiance. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait raison! J'suis bien le premier à le traumatiser mais c'est dans ma nature! Et puis c'est notre souffre-douleur aussi…

-C'est agréable…me dit-il, pour combler le blanc.

-C'est fait pour gamin!lui répondis je en le collant un peu plus contre moi. Je sentais son coeur battre la chamade.

\- Qu'est-ce que-que tu fais?

-Je fais ma bonne action de l'année, gamin!

-Ça -ça veut dire?

-Je m'occupe un peu de toi,gamin. D'autant plus que me prendre des coups dans le ventre c'est pas agréable! Si tu voulais que je te vomisse dessus il suffisait de me le demander! Je le fais avec plaisir!

Un frisson parcourut son échine lui réprimant un dégoût.

\- Ça ira merci... me dit il en rabattant un peu la couverture sur nous.

Les minutes passèrent sans que le geek bouge, appréciant son "traitement" me le faisant comprendre par des faibles soupirs de contentement, d'une voix innocente. Putain s'il continue je vais me sentir étroit! Heureusement il s'endormit quelques secondes après ,un adorable sourire aux lèvres. Je m'arrêtais pour m'endormir aussi. Je n'avais pas souvenir de passer autant de temps à pioncer, au moins ma migraine se faisait moins forte.

* * *

Je fus tiré de mon magnifique rêve où je faisais une partouze sadomasochiste, par un message de mon téléphone qui se trouvait dans une poche de ma veste. Je soupirais faiblement en ouvrant doucement mes yeux. Heureusement ça n'a pas réveillé le gosse. Je cherchai mes habits de vue pour les voir posés sur une chaise, qui est trop loin du lit...Ça devait sûrement être Tatiana pour m'informer du programme de ce soir, quoique on est samedi... Le seul putain de jour où je peux pas sortir parce qu'on fait un truc en "famille." Alors ça doit être pour tout à l'heure, sûrement pour boire un coup dans un club échangistes. Ma montre affichait 14h14, donc j'avais encore un peu de temps. Mon regard descendît sur le geek qui se serrait contre mon torse profondément endormi. Il était vraiment adorable. Je ne compte plus le nombre de vidéo que j'ai sur lui quand il dort insouciamment. Par contre je commençai à avoir mal aux poignets à cause des menottes trop serrées, et, aux bras puisqu'ils sont à moitiés tendus. Et je peux pas changer de position sans réveiller le gamin. De toute façon c'est pareil, je connais avec le temps! Je soupirai faiblement incapable de faire quelque chose. Je sentis le petit se crisper et pleurer silencieusement. Il se colla contre moi en reniflant.

-Calmos gamin!lui dis-je, irrité.

Il sursauta face à ces mots. Il devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que je sois réveillé. Il me regarda,les yeux humides par les larmes. Putain même les gens que je viole chiale pas autant!

-Tu me détaches? J'ai autre chose à faire que de glander au lit.

Il se sortit, déçu, pour attraper la clé et les enlever. Je massais douloureusement mes poignets sentant des picotements désagréables parcourir mes bras. Je me sortis lentement en sentant des vertiges me prendre. Je remis ma chemise et ma veste, mettant une cigarette à mes lèvres. Je regardai mon téléphone pour voir le message de Tatiana. Ça confirmais mes idées, c'est bien un club échangiste.

-Tu-tu vas où?

-Je sors avant ce soir, j'ai pas bougé mon cul de là! Tu veux venir avec moi gamin? On va bien s'amuser.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il déglutit difficilement en détournant le regard.

-Non ça va merci...

J'allais franchir le pas de la porte quand sa faible voix peut sûr d'elle retentie.

-Attends.

Je me tournai vers lui, dubitatif. J'avais rien oublié pourtant. Clope, capote, téléphone, god michet, plus anal ben j'ai tout.

-Me-merci beaucoup...me dit-il , sincèrement.

Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Il commençait à se prendre dans mes filets! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant. Je franchis les mètres qui m'éloignaient de lui . Je lui murmurais un :

" de rien gamin, on remet ça quand tu veux." penché à son oreille d'une voix on ne peut plus sensuelle. Il rougit de gêne face à ces quelques mots. Je pris son menton entre mes mains pour sceller mes lèvres avec les siennes, juste un simple contact dans le but de le faire languir. Elles étaient sucrées et légèrement gercées. J'aurais voulu me le taper maintenant mais ça ferait chier mes plans. Et je m'en allais sans me retourner, mon éternel rictus. Je refermais la porte quand je me fis plaquer contre le mur par le bouffeur de bambou, abordant un regard noir. Je fronçai les sourcils, perdu.

-Tu veux m'embrasser gamin?

-Bien sûr que non! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien fait au geek et que tu ne l'as pas touché!

Je soupirais dépité.

-J'ai conclu un accord avec Mathieu. Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux avec qui je veux mais en échange je ne vous fais rien si vous êtes non-consentant. lui expliquai je en me sortant.

-Je vois...je t'ai à l'oeil. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte du gosse , sûrement pour lui parler.

Je partais en saluant le camé défoncé sur le canapé pour rejoindre Tatiana au bordel du coin.

* * *

18h30 merde je vais être à la bourre! Je me rhabillai vite fait, de toute façon c'est tellement rapide avec moi que j'étais à moitié dessapé. Je courus dans les rues comme un dératé pour arriver à l'heure. Ben oui la dernière fois que j'avais eu une minute de retard j'avais été privé de site porno et de sorties ! Un supplice! Après un long sprint, j'ouvris la porte en reprenant mon souffle, une main sur le front pour essuyer les fines gouttes de sueur et l'autre à déboutonner un peu ma chemise. Le hippie n'avait pas bougé de sa place et son chien lui léchait la main, sûrement pour le réveiller de son overdose. Le petit fuyait mon regard, les joues rouges essayant de se concentrer sur sa console sans succès. Et la boule de poil vivante m'observait sans rien dire,il secoua juste la tête en signe de remerciment. Chose qui veut dire que le geek a rien dit,et ça me fit sourire. Tout se passait comme prévu! Enfin je regardais l'heure pour voir qu'il était 18h59 pile à l'heure! Je me posais sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette tranquillement. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Mathieu.

-Ça c'est bien passé ta journée?demanda l'ursidé.

-Ouais super! On a ramenés des pizzas! répondit-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils au "on". Il a ramené quelqu'un?! Je finis ma clope avant de l'éteindre dans le cendrier et d'apercevoir Antoine. Il était de plus en plus souvent ici celui-la! A croire qu'ils font des trucs ensemble...

-Pourquoi t'as le droit de ramener des gens gamin?dis-je, en saluant par la même occasion le youtubeur me regardant légèrement crispé.

Oui à lui aussi je fais peur. Il était malheureusement arrivé pendant qu'on faisait une petite soirée jeux de rôle avec Richard et le fait que je lui avais demandé de jouer avec nous ne lui avait apparemment pas plus.

-Parce que moi je ne ramène pas des dizaines de gens pour faire des orgies fétichistes! me répondit-il, en enlevant son manteau.

Antoine semblait choqué par ses propos se rappelant sûrement la soirée. Je marmonnais faiblement quelques mots avant de me poser le cul dans le canapé à côté de kigurumi-man.

-C'est quoi le programme alors?demanda notre invité.

-Film. répondirent les autres en coeur sauf le hippie qui venait de sortir de son coma.

-T'es qui gros?questionna t'il perdu.

-Antoine, Antoine Daniel de what the cut. C'est pas la première fois que je viens. Dit il calmement, dépité.

*Et pas la dernière!* pensai je

-Ah oui! Salut gros!

-Et on regarde quoi comme film?reprit l'invité.

-Dessin animé!dit le geek.

-Sur la paix gros! enchaîna le camé.

-Les guerres! Continua la boule de poil en sortant sa moustache.

-Porno! m'empressai je de conclure.

Nos deux youtubeurs se regardèrent dépités en soufflant.

-C'est toujours pareil...soupira le schizophrène.

-Et donc au final vous regardez quoi? Même si je suis chaud pour un bon x file!

Je souris, il me plait ce gamin! Je pris une part de pizza,affamé . Le sexe ça creuse.

-Une comédie. Répondit l'homme aux multiples personnalités.

-On peut pas regarder un film d'horreur pour une fois? questionna kigurumi-man.

-Ouais on pourrait, c'est une bonne idée! s'enthousiasma Mathieu en se calant dans le sofa à côté d'Antoine.

Le hippie nous rejoignit en se mettant entre le panda et moi. Le petit se mit tout à droite, se collant contre l'accoudoir le plus possible pour éviter de se mettre contre moi.

Mathieu alluma la télé et mit "the descent." Je connais pas mais j'espère qu'il y a du porno dedans! Enfin d'après le résumé ça parle de putes qui sont piégées sous terre avec un inconnu. La chance! Enfin au bout des cinq premières minutes le gosse criait et tremblait déjà! Et puis plus les minutes avançaient plus tout le monde flippait. Sauf moi, j'étais mort de rire devant les effets spéciaux minables et la qualité de l'épouvante. J'hurlais au mec de baiser les femmes mais sans succès.

Et c'est comme ça qu'au bout de 30mins Mathieu et Antoine étaient mutuellement dans les bras de l'autre à crier à sans déchirer les cordes vocales, j'adore ce son. Le hippie pigeait strictement rien, toujours défoncé. Et le panda et le geek avaient fini dans mes bras à trembler comme des gamins qu'on vient de dépuceler. Le petit avait sa tête niché dans le creux de mon cou ne voulant plus voir ces atrocités. Il était à moitié avachi sur moi en tremblant toujours plus et en gémissant au moindre cris de terreurs des gamines apeurées. Et l'ursidé était du côté droit, à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même en hurlant d'épouvante toutes les secondes, sonnant comme une douce harmonie à mes oreilles. Une de mes mains était sur la tête de son kigurumi, le pressant gentiment pour lui faire sentir le contact donc comprendre que j'étais là. Et l'autre sur le plus jeune passant dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Le camé hurla à m'en péter les tympans, je crois qu'il vient d'émerger de son coma. Les deux postcasteurs c'étaient encore plus rapprochés, faisant du collés serrés. Je me serais bien joint à eux. Le film passa tranquillement, le hippie c'était ramené dans mes bras. Pourtant il y a pas marqué ourson en peluche sur mon crâne! Il y a marqué autre chose….

* * *

Et voilà le générique de fin! Bon je crois qu'ils sont traumatisés alors que je ne les ai même pas violés!

-C'est enfin fini! soupira Antoine, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Tu l'as dit! Plus jamais on s'en regarde! continua Mathieu.

-Gros c'est mon cul que tu caresses! me dit le hippie.

-Je sais gamin, je sais.

Il déglutit difficilement en se sortant doucement avant d'entendre les volets claquer contre les fenêtres pour se remettre comme il était.

-Et après vous dites que vous êtes des hommes! soufflai-je. Le gosse encore je peux comprendre mais vous!

-Je veux pas retourner dans ma grotte. murmurait le panda en boucle, tremblant un peu plus à chaque mot.

Je regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il était 20h10. Bon ben j'ai le temps d'aller sortir au bordel et de tirer un bon gros coup.

-Bon allez j'y vais moi! J'ai autre chose à foutre enfin à fourrer. Dis-je en me levant.

-NON!crièrent t'ils tous en coeur terrifiés.

-Tu restes là,on passe une soirée ensemble! C'est trop te demander?! me demanda le schizophrène.

-Dis plutôt que vous vous pissez tous dessus et que vous voulez pas rester seuls!

-Aussi...soupira t'il.

Je me calais un peu mieux en remettant les squatteurs sur moi.

-Gamin tu tiens le coup? Demandai-je au geek.

Celui-ci hocha faiblement la tête en tremblant. Je vous jure ils ont tous parkinson dans cette "famille"...Je soupirais en le collant contre moi, humant son doux parfum de gosse apeuré, mon préféré. Il sursauta surpris avant de se détendre calmement. On passa la soirée à boire et bouffer des sucreries, à parler de tout et de rien. Plus à déblatérer des conneries que autre chose.

* * *

-Bon il est 3h du mat on va dormir! S'exclama Mathieu en baillant.

-Je vous laisse alors. Bâilla Antoine, en se sortant des bras de l'autre youtubeur. Oui oui vous avez bien lu! Ils ont passés la soirée comme ça!

\- Restes avec nous gros!

-Il a raison gamin! Plus on est fou plus on rit! continuai je , en souriant sadiquement.

\- Ça vous gêne pas?

-Non pas du tout , ne t'inquiète pas. sourit Sommet.

-Je veux pas dormir tout seul . dirent le panda et le geek en coeur d'une voix apeurée.

-Vous pouvez dormir avec moi, gamin! Il y a de la place dans mon lit!

-Moi aussi gros! Je veux pas!Le mec dans le film n'est pas peace gros!

-Vous voulez que je mette un matelas pour qu'on dorme tous ensemble? Questionna Mathieu dépité par les réactions de ses personnalités.

Ils acquiescèrent tous faiblement même Antoine. Je vous jure...

-Patron tu peux aller chercher des coussins, un drap et une couette s'il te plait. me demanda t'il en se levant.

-Ouais mais là ça va être un peu compliqué... soufflai je en lui montrant les trois koalas qui s'accrochaient à moi.

-Les gars lâchez-le! Surtout que c'est le patron et vous savez ce qu'il est capable de faire... expliqua t'il en voyant mes mains passer sur leurs fesses.

Et aussitôt les trois compères se sortirent d'une traite en sursautant.

-Oh gamin, on commençait à s'amuser! dis-je m'allumant une clope, déçu.

Je pris ce que notre créateur m'avait demandé pour l'aider à installer le gigantesque matelas. Antoine se joignit à nous pour finir le travail en observant le chat, d'un regard interloqué.

-T'as peur des chats gros? Questionna Le hippie

-Il doit préférer les chattes, quoique... rectifiai je.

-Non c'est juste que dans vos vidéos vous dites que vous les détestez...

-Mais c'est trop mignon! répondit le geek en câlinant wifi, d'une mine enfantin.

*Comme ta tête à cet instant. Quoi mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi?! C'est quoi ce délire!* je me mis une énorme claque mental pour arrêter d'y penser.

-Ils prendront le contrôle du monde gros!

-Il a pas tort. Continua l'ursidé .

-Tu veux que je te prête un tee-shirt trop grand pour dormir ou un jogging?demanda Mathieu, vêtu d'un tee-shirt marvel un peu trop long et un survêtement, à l'autre youtubeur.

-Je ne dis pas non.

On se mit tous en pyjama, en tee-shirt et boxer avec un jogging pour Mathieu, il est pudique,et en kigurumi pour le panda , en se justifiant que c'est confortable et ça tient chaud.

-Patron rappelles toi de notre dit-il en s'allongeant à côté d'Antoine, d'un ton froid.

-Ouais,ouais je sais gamin...dis-je en finissant ma clope tranquillement accoudé à une des fenêtres.

Le hippie écrasa son mégot en expulsant la dernière fumée présente dans ses poumons.

-La drogue c'est la vie gros!

-C'est le sexe gamin!

Le camé posa son chapeau en s'allongeant entre le chevelu et la boule de poil.

Je finis ma clope quelques minutes plus tard. Je me posais sur le matelas à côté du gamin, qui n'avait plus sa casquette. Le problème c'est que je suis en aucun cas fatigué et que j'ai bien envie de sortir un peu!

-Mathieu? demandai-je, doucement d'une voix mielleuse.

-Hum? dit-il d'une voix embrumé par le sommeil, méfiant.

-Je peux sortir?

-Tu peux pas rester une soirée avec nous?!

-J'ai passé la journée ici...

-Fais ce que tu veux mais t'es là demain matin! Et pense à ramener le petit Dej.

-Comme d'hab! Sympa gamin! Je retiens! dis-je, en me rhabillant à la vitesse lumière.

Je déposais une énième cigarette à mes lèvres mordant le filtre.

-Quelqu'un n'est pas tenté de m'accompagner pour s'amuser un peu? questionnai-je, on ne sait jamais.

Je vis le petit se lever et me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Moi je veux bien...dit-il timidement.

-Ah non c'est hors de question que tu le suives dans ses bordels! répondit le schizophrène.

-Je vais pas dans mes bordels mais plus en boite de nuit. Elles sont encore ouvertes à cette heure-ci et les gens sont à peine bourrés. expliquai je.

-C'est non!

-T'es pas cool gros! Laisse le faire sa _life._

-J'ai le même âge que vous je vous signale... De toute façon personne ne m'aime...pleura t'il avec sa petite bouille.

Mathieu le regarda de longues minutes avant de craquer,lui non plus ne résiste pas! Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant tendrement.

-Aller vas-y! Fais-toi plaisir! Amuses-toi! lui dit-il .

Le visage du geek s'illumina à ces mots. Il s'habilla comme il était avant . Il me rejoignit en se serrant dans mes bras me murmurant un : "merci." Je ne bougeai pas comme bloqué. Ben j'ai pas l'habitude des câlins moi...

-Je te préviens s'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce n'est pas de porno que tu vas être privé mais de TOUT! m'avertit il.

-Ça marche gamin! Je fais attention! À dans quelques heures! conclu je en fermant la porte.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents. J'avais réussi à le faire définitivement tomber dans mes filets! S'il veut passer du temps avec moi c'est donc qu'il m'apprécie! Je fus tiré de mes pensées par sa timide voix me dire:"On va où?"

-En boîte! Tu vas voir c'est l'éclat assurée! lui répondis-je en sortant du bâtiment.

On se dirigeait tranquillement vers les fins fonds de Paris, vers les quartiers riches. C'est eux qui savent faire la fête! À mesure que le temps passait une musique électro aux fortes basses se faisait entendre. Le petit me suivait de très près en souriant bêtement face aux paysages qu'on observait. On arriva enfin devant MA boîte de nuit. Ben oui c'est moi le patron!

-Bonjour monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. dit le vigil à l'entrée en arrêtant les filles hystériques de rentrer.

-C'est ça, salut. Viens gamin! lui dis-je.

Le geek s'accrochait faiblement à ma manche assez craintif par ce qu'il allait arriver.

On nous ouvrit la porte et il arrêta de me tenir trop ébahi. Je sais ça m'avait fait pareil la première fois. Des centaines de personnes bougeaient dans tous les sens aux rythmes de la musique endiablée, éclairés par des projecteurs s'allumant de temps à autre avec de la fumée. À droite il se trouvait un bar où quelques personnes buvaient tranquillement en discutant et d'autre s'embrassaient en se dirigeant vers les toilettes pour baiser. Le gosse avait les yeux écarquillés et il souriait, heureux.

-Tu veux aller boire un verre?

-Ouiiiiii!me répondit-il en me tenant par le bras pour m'y emmener.

-Au faite gamin si quelqu'un te propose un verre ou autre tu dis non!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il y a de la drogue dedans! En plus t'es sous ma responsabilité alors...

Il me regarda craintif et curieux.

-Amuses-toi!

Il me sourit avant de boire d'une traite un shooteur remplit de vodka. Je fis de même en commandant une bière et un whisky.

On se déplaça vers la piste de danse pour s'amuser un peu. Le geek remuait dans tous les sens en rigolant, sautant aux rythmes de la musique. Un DJ s'occupait du mixage demandant aux personnes de lever les bras ou de taper des mains, balançant des confettis argentés dans l'immense salle noir éclairée par les lumières colorées. Le gosse me demandait de danser avec lui alors que je draguais mais bon faut bien que je le surveille de près. Les heures passaient et on enchaînait les verres et les danses sur la piste. Le petit commençait à être crevé,il baillait de plus en plus. Je regardais l'heure pour voir qu'il était 8h30. Bon je sens qu'on va rentrer.

-On rentre, tu es fatigué.lui dis-je.

-Mais je suis bien là ! me répondit-il, en sueur.

-C'est l'alcool c'est normal gamin! repris je en lui prenant le bras.

On sortit de la boîte, un doux sourire aux lèvres pour le geek.

-C'était trop bien !me dit-il,en observant les étoiles.

On marcha tranquillement dans les rue et à mesure du temps le gosse tremblait de plus en plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe gamin?!

-J'ai froid patron...me murmura t'il en grelottant.

J'enlevai ma veste le recouvrant avec pour ensuite le prendre dans mes bras en passant. Il rougit de gêne en se callant contre moi.

-Patron?me demanda t'il,timidement pendant que je continuais de marcher.

-Quoi gamin?

-Tu-tu pourrais m'embrasser comme tout à l'heure?me questionna t'il.

Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire , j'avais gagné! Je posais le plus délicatement possible mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'avais pas l'attention que ce baiser dure 10secondes! Et j'avais bien l'envie de l'approfondir. Alors je titillais sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue pour en demander l'accès. Il l'ouvrit pudiquement sûrement pas habitué à ce qu'on pénètre son organe buccal. Nous langues valsèrent dans une danse ardente mais étonnamment doucement. Il s'accrochait à mon cou. Quand à moi je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et son dos. À mesure que les secondes passaient je voyais que le petit s'essoufflait, il n'est pas habitué. Mais je continuais rendant le baiser plus se sépara après quelques minutes. Le gosse avait viré au rouge. Il avait le souffle court et de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient son front.

-C'est mon premier baiser...me murmura t'il honteux,des larmes de joies coulaient de ses yeux.

-Faut un début à tout gamin! lui répondis-je, en calant sa tête contre mon épaule et en essuyant ses joues.

-Dis, tu-tu m'en referas des bisous?

Je souris face à son visage écrevisse. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois un peu plus sauvagement, c'est pas mon truc la douceur, mais faut faire des compromis. Je finis par mordre faiblement sa lippe inférieure.

-Quand tu veux!

Ça ne fait que commencer! Le plus intéressant va pas tarder à arriver!

 _A suivre!_

* * *

 _Voilà la suite arrivera dans quelques temps, je ne sais pas vraiment. Selon les retours dans tous les cas j'ai écris la suite!_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde! Désolée de publier maintenant mais mon ordinateur a décidé de ne plus s'allumer donc voilà -.-'! Je suis encore désolée ^^! Bonne lecture! Warning lemon en fin et excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes ^^ Ah oui et il y a un moment je parle du passé du Patron c'est un indice pour ma fanfic (que j'écris) :p_

 ** _Dislcaimer:Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, si ça gène je supprime!_**

* * *

 **P.O.V Patron**

On continua notre route dans les tréfonds de Paris. Le geek somnolait dans mes bras respirant en accord avec mon rythme cardiaque. Il est mignon putain! Par qu'on contre il bave sur ma chemise ça casse un peu tout...

-On est bientôt arrivés, je fais un détour à la boulangerie. Tu veux quelque chose de spécial pour le petit déjeuner?

-Oui un croissant s'il te plait...

-Ça marche gamin! dis-je en ouvrant la porte de l'échoppe.

Je pris des viennoiserie, deux baguettes de pains et quelques bonbons en voyant la petite bouille du petit me les réclamer. On se dirigea ensuite vers l'appartement . Le geek bâillait sans s'arrêter. Il était crevé, mais il faisait l'effort de garder les yeux ouverts. J'ouvris délicatement la porte pour ne pas réveiller les autres profondément endormis.

Je déposais la bouff sur la table avant de faire de même pour le gosse sur le matelas. Il ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'il s'endormit me souhaitant un faible bonne nuit en me remerciant pour cette soirée. Je le recouvris d'une couverture bien chaude en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je me posais au balcon pour fumer tranquillement une énième clope. Je mis le couvert avec une énorme flemme avant de me poser le cul sur une chaise. Je me fis un bon café bien chaud, noir et corsé pour le boire en observant les autres dormir dans des positions assez drôle.

Mathieu et Antoine avaient leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre se taxant la couette. Le hippie faisait l'étoile de mer, au moins il était en position ! Le panda paraissait être en boule en suçant son pouce, il le lubrifiait déjà! Et le gamin dormait d'un air innocent, serrant faiblement ma veste que je lui avais laissé.

Je regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il était 9h58, bon ben le skyzo va pas tarder à se lever. Tient quand on parle du loup, non pas le mien cette fois! Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux en bâillant pour ensuite se lever et se poser en face de moi.

-Salut, tu n'as pas dormi? me demanda t'il en commençant à siroter sa tasse de café.

-Salut Mat'! Non pour pioncer 1 heure c'est pas la peine et puis t'inquiètes j'ai l'habitude!

-Hum oui je sais tu m'aides à finir les montages la nuit...souffla t'il en croquant dans une chocolatine. Tu vas faire quelque chose aujourd'hui?

-Oui sûrement mais je sais pas encore quoi. Et toi... Avec Antoine?

Il rougit légèrement à ces paroles chose qui me fit sourire. Son regard dévia pour aller à la rencontre de ses chaussures.

-Euh je sais pas on va rester là je pense...

-Tu es pas discret tu sais. Lui dis-je en allumant ma cigarette du matin.

-Tu le dis pas aux autres, hein?

-Mais oui t'inquiètes gamin! Je suis étonné que tu m'as pas demandé de conseil sur la sodomie quand même...

-Parce que je veux rien savoir sur les jeux sado-maso ou autre!

-Pas encore tu veux dire! Répliquai je . Ça viendra avec le temps gamin!

-Bref... Il va bien le petit?

-Ah merveille! Il est crevé mais ça va.

-Tu ne lui as rien fait?

-Non,en tout cas rien de non-consentant.

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que Antoine arriva, coiffé comme un savant fou. Il lui déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'assoir à côté de lui pour boire son café. Le skyzo rougit de gêne en me regardant gêné.

-On est pas seuls... Il y a le patron...lui souffla t'il.

-Salut !dis je lentement en bougeant la main, un rictus sadique aux lèvres.

-Oh merde... Désolé Mat'! s'exclama t'il, paniqué.

-T'inquiète il était déjà au courant...je sais toujours pas comment mais il le sait...

-Hahaha je dévoile pas mes secrets si facilement. dis-je en expirant une énième bouffé de cigarette.

Je vais surtout pas leur dire qu'il y a des caméras partout dans la baraque avec des micros et que j'ai de nombreuses vidéos d'eux couchant ensemble comme le panda se masturbant!

Le camé arriva en sentant l'odeur de ma cigarette. Il remit son chapeau et ses lunettes en frottant ses yeux rouges. Il paniqua en me regardant. Je fronçais les sourcils dubitatif.

-Gros j'ai plus de drogue! Il m'en faut! Je peux pas vivre dans ce monde capitaliste! S'inquiéta t'il en me secouant dans tous les sens.

-Tu te calmes gamin! lui dis je en fouillant dans mes poches de pantalon.

Je sortis un sachet que je lui donnai. Celui-ci me sourit en s'en roulant une pour se la fumer. Il expira une bouffée en souriant.

-Merci gros! T'es le meilleur!dit il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

La chinoise arriva en remettant le haut de son kigurimi . Il me regarda froidement jetant des coup d'œil au petit. Je soupirais, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le geek.

-Faut que je le répètes combien de fois que le gamin va bien et qu'il est encore vierge?! soufflai je, énervé.

-C'est bizarre de ta part. répondit le bouffeur de bambou, suspicieux.

-Panda stop le fais pas chier! Tu n'as qu'à voir le sourire du petit pour savoir qu'il a passé une bonne soirée. conclu Mathieu.

La japonaise allait dire quelques mots pour se justifier quand le gosse fronça les sourcils et papillonna des yeux en se relevant. Il remit sa casquette en sortant des couettes, resserrant ma veste, chose qui me fit étrangement sourire. Il se déplaça vers nous heureux malgré ses petits yeux et sa mine fatiguée. Il s'assit juste à côté de moi en posant doucement ma veste sur mon épaule et en me remerciant. Il frissonnait encore un peu dû à l'alcool coulant dans ses veines.

-Tu peux la garder pour le moment. Tu trembles comme une pute proche de l'orgasme. dis-je.

Le skyzo se racla la gorge suite à mes paroles sous les rires d'Antoine disant que je parlais comme Richard. Il n'est pas encore habitué à mes commentaires. Le geek déglutit en rougissant. Il mit ma veste humant faiblement son parfum. Il prit ensuite son bol de céréales et le déjeuner commença.

* * *

-C'est quoi votre programme aujourd'hui? nous demanda Mathieu.

-Moi je vais me défoncer pour oublier que je vis dans ce monde qui n'est pas peace gros! Avec capsule de bière! N'est-ce pas mon chien?

Un aboiement lui répondit ainsi qu'une léchouille sur la main. Il aurait comme même pu le lécher autre part!

-Je vais rester dans ma grotte pour écouter un peu de musique tranquillement mais je sortirais de l'appartement prendre l'air plus tard.

-Je vais aller dormir un peu et après je vais jouer aux jeux vidéos.

\- Je sors. dis je simplement enchaînant une quatrième tasse de café,pour éviter que je m'endorme comme un con dans le lit de mes plans culs.

-Et vous deux? demanda l'ursidé.

-On va se regarder des vidéos et jouer un peu mais je pense qu'on sortira après. Patron si je t'envoie un message tu pourras rester ici pour t'occuper du petit et garder la maison?me questionna Sommet.

-J'ai autre chose à foutre que de jouer au baby-sitter. lui répondis-je , froid.

-C'était pas une question, crois moi ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais je n'ai pas le choix. souffla t'il en faisant signe à Antoine qu'il pouvait aller se doucher.

Je marmonnais des choses incompréhensibles ressemblant à des injures plus qu'autre chose en soufflant pour la forme. Car oui, le camé étant toujours stone je suis SEUL avec le geek! Et donc je vais pouvoir me le faire! Bon faudra que j'y aille molo pour qu'il veut le refaire mais bon faut bien faire des compromis!

Je finis le contenue de ma tasse avant de partir, récupérant ma veste sous le regard déçu du gosse. Il l'aurait bien gardé à ce que je sache. Je peux lui laisser si il veut, il aura moins froid... Je pense à quoi moi maintenant?! Depuis quand l'état de petit ça m'infecte ?! J'ai dû trop picolé hier! Je chassai rapidement ses idées de ma tête avant de partir en saluant tout le monde.

Une fois dehors je regardais mon téléphone pour voir le message que me laissait chaque matin ma petite Tatiana, je devrais dire ma grosse Tatiana, c'est limite si elle a un plus grand engin que moi! C'est la seule que je ne lâchais pas avec le temps. Je me dirigeais vers mon bordel préféré pour m'amuser un peu et surtout tirer un coup.

Hier je ne m'en suis pas tapé beaucoup...

* * *

J'adore les orgies sado-maso fétichistes qu'on fait chaque dimanche, c'est le petit plaisir de la semaine. Je m'allongeais repu par ces heures d'orgasme gargantuesque. Je frémissais au contact des mains sur mon corps. Les personnes me regardaient avec envie alors c'est tout naturellement que je dis,un sourire pervers aux lèvres:

"On fait un second round?"

Les autres firent de même. Je me remis droit pour m'amuser quand mon téléphone sonna. Oh non d'une pute en chaleur pas maintenant! Je regardais le sms pour confirmer mes pensées, faut que je m'occupe des deux gosses... Je passai à la douche pour m'enlever la semence abondante et le sang qui me recouvrait. Je serrais les dents au contact de l'eau brûlante sur ma chair mutilée, ça fait un mal de catin. J'allais remettre ma chemise quand Tatiana arriva dans la salle de bain avec des bandages et de l'alcool.

-J'ai pas le temps, je suis pressé. lui répondis je en prenant ma chemise.

Elle me fit m'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire en me tenant fermement. Elle a de la force la grognasse!

\- Si ça s'infecte tu ne pourras plus baiser tu sais. Me dit-elle en désinfectant doucement, d'un fort accent russe.

Je serrais les dents comme les poings, mes jointures devinrent blanches. Heureusement elle avait l'habitude de soigner ce genre de "blessure" 5 minutes plus tard elle avait finit, même les bandages. Je mis ma chemise ainsi que ma veste en soufflant. Mat' va m'engueuler si je suis à la bourg, je suis mal, ah bah non je m'en branle !

Je saluais les gens présent avant de me dépêchais pour arriver le plus rapidement possible en marchant rapidement, j'allais pas courir! Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre avant de m'allumer une clope en ouvrant la porte. Les deux youtubeurs étaient habillés assez tranquille mais classe m'attendant.

-T'en a mis du temps! râla le skyzo. Attends... tu as pris une douche?!

-Fallait bien gamin! Ça t'aurais été traumatisant sinon!

-Enfin on y va, on rentre ce soir. S'il y a le moindre ennui tu auras des problèmes! me prévint il.

-C'est ça... Baisez bien! dis je en fermant la porte ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre.

J'observais le salon pour voir le hippie affalé sur le canapé défoncé. Le geek venait d'entrer dans la pièce en rougissant. Il s'approcha timidement de moi pour me faire un câlin. Je lui rendis son étreinte pas encore habitué par autant d'affection et de contact humain. C'est nouveau pour moi , d'habitude c'est juste le sexe ,là je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que je veux autre chose...

-La chinoise est là?demandai je.

-Non il est parti... Il revient ce soir.

À ces mots je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes sauvagement. Le gosse en gémit, mi de douleur mi de plaisir. Je mordais sa lèvre pour lui demander l'accès, en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux et sa nuque pour le sentir plus près. Il fit de même en laissant ma langue danser avec la sienne. Elles se retiraient pour se retrouver toujours plus bestialement. Puis en fin ce fut plus doux, léger. Je voyais le petit s'essouffler rapidement alors je terminais en léchant ses lèvres. Il avait la respiration saccadée et les joues rouges. Il se serra contre moi en soupirant d'aise.

-T'as dormi? demandai je.

-Un peu...me dit il en bâillant.

Je soupirais, bon la baise sera pour plus tard.

Je virais le camé le mettant dans sa chambre avant de me poser dans le canapé. Le geek se joignit à moi en m'embrassant délicatement. Il se recouvrit avec une couverture avant de poser sa tête sur mes cuisses, droite en me regardant insouciamment.

-Ça te gêne si je dors comme ça? Me demanda t'il timidement.

-Non pas du tout gamin. Lui dis je en allumant la télé.

Je zappais de chaîne en chaîne jusqu'à trouver une série perverse pour la regarder tranquillement. Une de mes mains passait dans ses cheveux et son visage pour le faire gémir d'aise et de plaisir. Je me délectais de ses bruits sortant de sa bouche chose qui me faisait frémir. Et l'autre s'occupait d'amener mon verre d'alcool rempli de whisky à mes lèvres ainsi que ma clope pour inspirer cette substance néfaste.

* * *

Le petit ouvrit doucement ses yeux en prenant ma main posée négligemment à côté pour l'enlacer avec la sienne en souriant, heureux les joues rouges. Il la câlina tendrement en me regardant droit dans les yeux, attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je lui souris en l'embrassant doucement avec sensualité, chose que je ne faisais jamais. Et je dois dire que c'était étrangement plaisant. Le baiser s'intensifia et le gosse prit de l'allure et ça me plu! On rompit cet échange après je ne sais combien de temps.

-Patron?demanda t'il me sortant de la contemplation de son visage.

Comment ça on a le même?! Et alors?!J'ai le droit de bander en le voyant non?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin?

-Est-ce que tu peux enlever tes lunettes?

J'écarquillais les yeux dû à la surprise. Si je ne les retirais pas c'est bien parce qu'il y avait une raison! Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement! Personne ne doit savoir ou même voir.

-Non. répondis je froidement.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est comme ça ! continuai je d'un ton sérieux.

-S'il te plaît.

Je me mordis la lèvre devant sa bouille déterminée et trop mignonne. J'allais faire une connerie pourtant j'enlevis précautionneusement mes lunettes en le fixant. Je le vis se crisper et se lever subitement. Il s'assit à côté de moi en continuant de serrer ma main. L'autre effleurait du bout des doigts le contour de mes yeux, chose qui me fit frémir. Il me regardait mi-terrifié mi-curieux,il y avait aussi une pointe d'extase. C'est vrai il devait s'attendre à voir des yeux rouges sang mais rien de cela. Ils étaient bleu clair cristallins avec des reflets vert. Je savais qu'ils ne reflétaient que de la douleur et de la tristesse. Mathieu m'avait "crée" pour être les pires choses des humains que cela soit les sentiments ou les actes. Bon j'avais plus mes magnifiques piercings oculaires.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça? me demanda t'il, en continuant de toucher apeuré et inquiet.

\- Tu sais les méthodes des hôpitaux psychiatriques c'étaient pas les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui...

Il n'osa plus toucher. Il déglutit difficilement en pleurant. Le geek me prit dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'étais bien et je ne voulais pas bouger.

J'allais remettre mes lunettes quand sa douce voix m'arrêta.

-Non tu n'es pas obligé de les remettre. J'aime tes yeux et les marques ne me gênent pas. Je suis désolé je voulais pas . Me dit-il en pleurant.

-C'est rien gamin! T'étais pas au courant! Faut pas chialer pour ça.

Il se calma avant de sécher ses larmes. On resta dans les bras de l'autre pendant des minutes en se regardant. On s'embrassa en intensifiant ce baiser endiablé.

-Patron, j-je veux le faire avec toi...me souffla t'il à l'oreille,déterminé.

Je souris perversement. Enfin c'est pas trop tôt. Je vais pouvoir me le faire.

-Gamin tu préfères le faire ici ou dans ma chambre?

-On peut le faire dans la mienne plutôt ? Je veux pas que ça soit sado-maso...Pas le premier soir...

Mon rictus tripla de volume. Je le savais que ça le tenterais de tester de nouvelle chose!

-Ça marche gamin! dis-je en le prenant pour l'emmener dans sa piaule.

Je le posais sur le lit pour aller verrouiller la porte, on sait jamais!

-Patron?

-Oui gamin? demandai-je en me mettant sur ses hanches fines.

-C'est ma première fois alors tu peux y aller doucement s'il te plaît? me questionna t'il les joues rouges de gêne.

-C'est pas mon truc mais je vais essayer, je te promets rien!

Il souffla un merci en prenant possession de mes lèvres. En faisant valser nos langues j'enlevais délicatement son tee-shirt en ondulant du bassin, pressant légèrement son entre-jambe.

-Tu vas me supplier de te prendre et de continuer. Lui murmurai je dans le creux de son oreille.

Je malaxais son lobe, m'y attardant sous ses gémissement de plaisir. Pendant que ma langue partait à la découverte de son visage léchant et embrassant ses joues, son nez, son front ou encore son menton, mes mains caressaient son torse méticuleusement titillant ses zones sensibles. Je laissais un large suçon dans son cou en effleurant ses tétons durs. Le petit gémissait de plus en plus fort en enlevant ma veste. Mon organe buccal vint passer sur son omoplate pour aller lécher ses mamelons en faisant des cercles pendant que mes mains passaient dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. Je refis sa colonne vertébrale avec deux doigts, sentant son épiderme frémir. Je vins m'arrêter à ses fesses que je caressais avant de les malaxer accentuant à la raie de son beau cul bien ferme! On a beau avoir le même corps c'est comme même franchement bandant! Je défaisais avec langueur son pantalon, sautant les boutons un à un. J'aperçus une grosse bosse dans son caleçon my little poney, ça casse un peu tout mais on s'en branle! Je continuais doucement mon chemin vers ce qui m'intéressait. Je m'attardais sur son nombril pour rentrer ma langue dedans sous un léger cri étouffé.

-Tu peux crier gamin personne t'entendra. Lui dis je,en baissant lentement son boxer devenu trop petit comme le mien.

Il ne bougeait plus, légèrement cambré en arrière en gémissant quand je commençais à le toucher. J'appuyais sur son gland en caressant ses boules. Ma main commença de long va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide mais toujours précis.

-Patron prends moi. Me supplia t'il entre un cri de plaisir .

Je souris de toutes mes dents,c'est un appel à la luxure. Faut que je me calme, je serais méchant une prochaine fois.

Je le pris goulument en bouche laissant ma langue parcourir ce sexe passant par sa hampe et son frein que je connaissais par coeur avec le temps! Ben oui on a le même corps et j'ai l'habitude de me branler ou autre! Pendant que je faisais ça j'enlevai mon pantalon et caleçon en malaxant ses testicules. Mon organe buccal exécutait des va- et-vient en accentuant sur sa veine.

-Pa-pa-patron je vais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la semence sortit et arriva droit dans ma bouche dans un cri totalement viril! C'est ironique hein?! Plus aiguë c'est Mika qui chante! Bizarrement son sperme n'avait pas le même goût que le mien. Et il est pas mauvais du tout! Le geek hâlait, les joues rouges en tremblant de plaisir.

-Oh mais c'est pas fini gamin! Ça ne fait que commencer!

Il écarquilla les yeux en s'attendant au pire. Il prit possession de mes lèvres chose que j'acceptais , après tout il est peut-être plus qu'une pute. Mes mains passaient sur ses fesses s'attaquant à les préparer à mon gros bracmar! Nos langues étaient dans une danse sauvage se mordillant doucement. Je lui laissais trois doigts en bouche. Apparemment ça fait moins mal que les enfoncer d'un cou sec. Il les lubrifiait avec sa salive en me regardant avec plein d'envie. Putain s'il continue je le prends maintenant! La petite salope! Pendant ce temps je sortis une capote goût banane,encore et toujours en caressant ses cheveux délicatement. Une fois mes doigts prêts, je les enfonçais tous les trois le plus délicatement possible mais son cri de douleur me fit les mettre le plus profond possible. Je serrais les dents et merde. J'attendais qu'il s'habitue en l'embrassant langoureusement passant ma langue sur ses lèvres. J'essuyais de ma main libre ses larmes en lui soufflant à l'oreille que ça m'existe quand il gueule comme ça. Chose qui me répondit par un terrible rougissement. Je fis bouger mes doigts rapidement . J'aime pas m'attarder aux préliminaires et j'ai suffisamment pris mon temps . Je mis la capote juste sous le nez du gosse pour qu'il déchire l'emballage. Je l'a mis mécaniquement en mettant ses jambes sur mes côtes. Il se colla contre moi posant sa tête contre mon omoplate.

-Si t'as mal gamin, tu peux mordre ou griffer de toute tes forces. lui murmurai je à l'oreille en plaçant mes mains sur ses fesses.

Il acquiesça et je le pénétrai le plus doucement et délicatement possible. Rentrant centimètre par centimètre. Je sentis les dents du petit s'enfoncer en gémissant. Une fois que je sentis qu'il n'était plus crispé et que les parois arrêtaient d'être aussi étroites je bougeais tranquillement. Mais bien vite l'habitude repris et je tapais où il fallait bien fort et précis, chose qui ne déplut pas au gosse qui aimait ça. Je continuais frôlant sa prostate, faudra que je remercie le mec qui a inventé ça! Je le branlais en passant appuyant plus qu'avant. J'accélérais la cadence en ondulant du bassin donnant des coups de reins bestiaux. Les cris du geek ne s'arrêtait pas, s'intensifiant en décibel de plaisir oubliant la douleur. Je tapais une bonne fois pour toute pour le faire jouir, le laissant voir des étoiles et hurler mon nom. Le liquide se rependît sur mon torse et ses cuisses dégoulinant sur les draps.

-Alors gamin t'aime?lui demandai je en caressant distraitement son dos.

-Encore,encore, encore. me demanda t'il en enfonçant ses ongles dans ma chair dû au coup brusque que je lui mis.

Faut pas me le dire deux fois! Mes coups se firent comme d'habitude méticuleux et douloureux. J'en fis quelques uns avant qu'il éjacule une troisième fois. Il avait le souffle court et les yeux fiévreux. Je me sortis après avoir même jouit en le gardant des mes bras.

-Tu vas pas pouvoir t'assoir avant longtemps gamin!lui dis je en m'allongeant pour fumer ma clope, c'est la tradition.

Je remis aussi mes lunettes que j'avais laissé sur la table de chevet. C'est une des rares fois où je le fais sans, d'habitude je buts ceux qui voient mes yeux.

-C'est pas grave! Je suis plus puceau! S'exclama t'il heureux en se collant contre moi. Et puis je l'ai fait avec toi.

-C'était bien?

-C'était encore mieux qu'une édition collector de Wow! Reprit il

-C'est à prendre comme un compliment ça gamin?

-Ouiiiii et désolé pour ton épaule. M'avoua t'il en léchant le sang restant avant de m'y laisser un suçon les joues rouges.

J'en frémis de plaisir. Des incontrôlables frissons me prirent quand il en refit quelques uns s'attaquant à ma jugulaire me laissant des marques violacées. J'aime bien quand mes plans culs sont possessifs en marquant leur territoire.

-Patron?tenta t'il.

-Quoi gamin?

-Je t'aime et ça depuis toujours...m'avoua t'il les joues rouges.

-Tu aurais pas pu me le dire avant? Depuis le temps que je voulais te fourrer!

Il devint une énième fois une écrevisse en tentant de le cacher dans le creux de mon cou.

-Et toi, tu m'aimes?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Moi aimer?! C'est impossible! Je sais même pas si j'en suis capable et si je peux le ressentir! Pour moi c'était toujours sexe et pas autrement!Mathieu ne m'avait pas "crée" avec ce genre de chose. Je soufflais dépité... Faut que je lui dise la vérité pas le choix... je suis sûr que je vais faire une connerie mais tant pis!

-Écoutes gamin pour être franc, je sais pas ce que c'est.

-Quoi?! Mais c'est pas possible?!

Il me regarda avant de se rendre compte à qui il parlait et de quoi.

-C'est quand tu es bien avec cette personne, que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à elle, que chaque moment loin d'elle est insoutenable...

-Comment tu sais ça toi?

-C'est les films romantiques de la fille qu'ils l'ont dis...

Je réfléchis à mes sentiments envers le gamin. C'est vrai que c'était pas les mêmes que j'ai envers mes puputes. Et puis en ce moment je me sens bizarre envers lui...

Putain ça me file la migraine tout ça.

-C'est flou gamin, j'en sais trop rien. J'ai jamais éprouvé ce genre de chose...

-Tu resteras comme même avec moi?

-Bien sûr quel question! T'es un bon coup que je peux me faire n'importe quand!

-Tu-tu peux dormir avec moi? me demanda t'il en voyant que j'éteignais ma clope.

-Je dors jamais avec mes putes sauf Tatiana... Je vis une mine de dégoût apparaitre. Mais tu n'en ais pas une donc d'accord!

Il me sourit en entremêlant nos jambes. Il s'endormit contre moi. J'étais pas tenté de pioncer maintenant mais je dois dire que j'étais tellement bien installé avec lui que je piquerais bien un somme.

-Je t'aime peut-être gamin... qui sait ?

Je ne vis ni son sourire et encore moins ses rougissement. Je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je me réveillais après une heure de repos. Le petit dormait encore. Je me sortis le plus doucement possible pour me diriger vers la douche. J'en pris une pour me poser dans le canapé et fumer en paix. Je me mis un porno tranquille. Rapide efficace. Je m'essuyais avec le pq avant de remettre mon pantalon et de mater la télé. Le geek arriva en souriant même si il marchait au ralenti dû à son bas du dos. Il se remit comme il était avant en câlinant amoureusement mes doigts.

-Gros j'ai faim et il reste plus de rhubarbe! Tu peux faire à manger? demanda le hippie en se précipitant vers nous.

-Il y a pas marqué babysitteur gamin!

-S'il te plait. Me dit le gosse avec sa toute petite bouille.

Rhoo putain si il s'y met lui aussi!C'est le seul qui arrive à me faire craque! Je me sens faible !

-Pizza et bière ça vous va?!

-Ouais!dirent les deux autres personnalités.

Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler la pizzéria.

-Ouais 1 pizza trois fromage, 1 normale et 1 à la rhubarbe. Comment ça vous en avez pas? Mais je m'en branle d'emmerdez vous! C'est simple si vous n'en faites pas une vous aller vous retrouver à poil sodomisé toutes les 30 secondes! Ai-je été clair?! Bien et deux bières. À plus tard. dis je en raccrochant.

Les deux compères me regardèrent sans décrocher un mot. Le petit se colla contre moi en soupirant d'aise. Il embrassa le creux de mon cou en frottant sa tête comme pour réclamer des caresses. Ma main alla sur sa nuque, passant un doigt sur les courts cheveux qui s'y trouve.

-Un problème le bouffeur de soja?

-No peace gros! dit il en levant les bras en signe de paix.

20mins plus tard le livreur arriva une mine terrifiée au visage. Je le payais en lui faisant un regard noir derrière mes lunettes chose qui le fit trembler de peur.

-À table. dis je en posant la bouff dans le salon.

-Rhubarbe! T'es le meilleur gros! En plus une bière au cannabis! Gros je t'adore! S'exclama le hippie en mangeant.

Le gamin alla se prendre un coca avant de se poser sur mes genoux timidement. Il commença à manger en se mettant du fromage sur le menton que je vins lécher sous ses rougissements. On dina tranquillement en rigolant. La soirée se passa comme d'habitude à l'exception que Tatiana était venue avec quelques copines. Le camé était encerclé de catin hippie fumant des joints en parlant avec lui. Le geek était dans mes bras en serrant ma chemise, terrifié par les filles et pour signifier que j'étais à lui. J'aime quand les gens sont possessifs. Pendant ce temps je parlais avec mes puputes en rigolant.

* * *

J'embrassais ma grosse Tatiana en la remerciant d'avoir rangé en passant. Bha oui on avait foutu le bordel comme dans le mien!

Le camé était dans un fauteuil divaguant avec des licornes ou une connerie du genre. Le geek dormait sur mes genoux. Et moi je regardais la télé en lui caressant les cheveux ,j'avais pris goût à ces élans de gentillesses et d'affections.

J'eus à peine le temps de m'allumer une clope que la boule de poil arriva heureux et méfiant en me voyant.

-Tu t'es bien amusé la chinoise?

-Oui. Tu n'as rien fait au petit?!

Je ris sadiquement.

-Qui sait?

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le skyzo arriva, tout sourire et un peu torché sur les bords. Le panda me regarda suspicieux avant de me laisser entre les mains de mat' et de se casser dans sa grotte sûrement pour essayer de se reproduire avec ses pornos.

-Je vois que tout le monde est encore en vie c'est déjà ça. Patron tu n'as pas fait quelque chose au geek?

-Rien de non-consentant gamin!

-Comment ça?!

-Je l'ai dépucelé et c'était pas mal gamin.

-Tu n'as pas respecté notre accord!Putain fait chier!m'hurla t'il en se rapprochant.

-Non c'est lui qui voulait nuance.

Mathieu arriva et il aperçut comment le gosse était sur moi et le sourire qu'il avait. Il se décrispa et il se calma.

-Depuis quand t'as des sentiments et t'es gentil toi? T'es malade?me demanda t'il narquoisement.

-Je t'encule bien profondément gamin!

-T'es dégueulasse mec...souffla t'il.

Le geek se cala un peu plus contre moi en serrant ma main tendrement. Je lui rendis son étreinte en soupirant.

-Tu sais que si tu t'occupes de lui il va falloir que tu sois gentil et tendre, tu sais le contraire de méchant, enfin de toi. Reprit il en se posant à côté de moi.

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire gamin! Me prend pas pour le camé! Si je dois lui tenir la main et dormir avec lui pour baiser quand je veux c'est pas un problème !

-Tu pourrais te montrer plus amoureux quand même...

-Moi amoureux?! Tu te fous de ma gueule Mat'?

-J'avais oublié que je parlais à toi...

-T'oublies beaucoup de choses en ce moment gamin...

-Bref je vais me coucher je suis crevé! Bonne nuit. conclu t'il en mettant une couverture sur le bouffeur de soja qui reposait dans le fauteuil.

Je le saluais poliment en prenant le petit dans mes bras pour aller dans ma chambre! C'est la première fois que je pars me coucher avec mon plan cul sans baiser et c'est perturbant. Je le posais délicatement dans mon lit pour me déshabiller tranquillement. Je finis en boxer et j'enlevais le pantalon du petit et sa casquette. Il huma le parfum des draps propres, un mélange de vanille et d'épices , ben c'est plus sympa de sodomiser quelqu'un en ayant de bonnes odeurs. Je finis ma clope avant de caler le gamin contre moi. Il sourit en posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je fis de même, un rictus aux lèvres. Après tout c'est pas mal aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour et si je le ressens mais je suis bien avec le geek et si je peux me le taper quand je veux je reste avec lui! En tout cas j'ai réussi mon plan! Écoutez mon conseil , oui toi qui lis et qui entrain de pisser du nez depuis le lemon et te branler en imaginant mon magnifique corps.

Faut reculer pour mieux baiser! Et vive la sodomie!

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous avez aimez! N'hésitez pas à review ou autre ça fait toujours plaisir :3 en cadeau ça vous va les copies de leur rapport sexuel xD_

 _Bonne journée!_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


End file.
